


corps à baleines（5）

by Hyukee32



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyukee32/pseuds/Hyukee32
Summary: 预警：1.双性云云，嫁给比自己老的老国王，小马是国王的儿子。2.有强迫性行为。3.小妈剧情，有偷情变真爱，有出轨，NTR。





	corps à baleines（5）

小王后听到了崔始源说的话，不过看起来似乎并没有相信几分，又或是还是需要更多的筹码来确认这个事实。

他手拽着崔始源的胳膊，细长的眼睛里弥漫着水汽，说的话倒是条理清楚。

“证明给我看...”

真是太过心急了。崔始源忍不住轻笑出声。“宝贝儿，这个时候你还有力气想着这些，是我操得你不够认真吗。”

他自觉是自己太温柔了，让小王后生出了大胆撩拨质疑他的力气。于是崔始源抽出性器，将躺在床上的小王后翻了个身，让他跪趴着，背对着自己。

金钟云被他突如其来的举动惊到了，原本高潮过后，身子敏感的碰着一下都要打颤，又被崔始源摆弄的换了个姿势，金钟云腿软的几乎跪不住，被对方抱住才勉强维持着体面。

崔始源没给他过多的时间适应，扶着自己硬挺的性器，再次填充了金钟云的雌穴。金钟云哪里还能招架的住，他扬起脖颈小声的呻吟着，企图往床前跑去远离那根在他体内肆虐的性器。

可惜束腰后背的绳子被崔始源拉住了，是想跑也跑不了。束腰的绳索系的极紧，被崔始源握在手里，像是捉住了金钟云的命脉。他的腰细的崔始源一只胳膊就能揽住，被可怜兮兮的束缚在一条一条的纤细钢骨里，几乎要喘不上气。

火热的性器不断的劈开金钟云紧致的雌穴，在里面攻城掠地的抽送，他的小穴紧紧的攀附着内里那根形状可怕的性器，被插的又疼又爽，不住收缩着阴道，几乎要将崔始源全部吃下去。

“不行..唔....太大了...”

“放松，宝贝儿。”崔始源被那张有些紧的小口咬的有些痛了，拍了拍小王后翘起的臀部，好心的伸出手来拨弄着小王后胸膛上两颗硬挺的小豆子，让金钟云尽可能放松些。

“不...不要了...唔...”小王后被摸的满脸通红，他的灵魂在罪恶感和性欲快感之间来回交织中，明明已经被崔始源拉下神坛，还试图拯救自己。

“这..不合规矩..啊..你...”

他的小王后是那么可爱，崔始源忍不住低头亲了亲金钟云在激烈的性爱中背部微微突起的蝴蝶骨。他知道金钟云是初尝性爱，本应该温柔些对待。

然而雄性生物的占有欲疯狂作祟，他总忍不住对他的小王后多一点，再多一点的占有欲。

恨不得让金钟云周身都打上他的记号。

“大王子合规矩。所以他只能一个人自渎。而我，正在操你。”他一边说着一边扣着小王后的腰，将性器进入的更深。

小王后雌穴流下的水成了这场性爱天然的顺滑剂，整个小穴被操得红肿却湿润，抽抽噎噎的吞吐着崔始源的性器。

“我从来就不是守规矩的人，宝贝儿。我想你早都知道。”

“你也喜欢的不是吗？你看你..说着不要，底下湿的都要泡坏我了...”崔始源说着那些露骨的话，手伸到两个人交合的地方，将沾着一手的湿热体液尽数抹到了小王后挺立的乳尖和嘴唇上。

小王后身子一阵一阵的痉挛着，微张着唇吃下了那些液体。他一直被崔始源带着处在情欲中心，被放平在床上架起腿的时候仍忍不住的发着抖。

崔始源的性器抵在小王后狭窄的宫颈口，微微摩挲着那块的嫩肉，望着因自己动作停下来而有些迷茫的小王后，好声好语的询问他。

“我射进去好不好？给我怀个孩子吧。”

“不行...不可以...”射进去这几个字吓坏了金钟云，他从情欲中清醒了片刻，伸出手来无力的拒绝着崔始源。“啊..不行..会怀孕的...”

“怀孕不好吗？老头子的孩子你是生不出了，还是你想生大王子的孩子？”

“你在你们国家当圣女的时候，教廷的人难道没让你给他们生一个圣子吗？他们一个接着一个操你的小穴，你的肚子里灌满的都是他们的精液，直到全部吸收了才放你走，确保神的旨意能够传达到你，对吗？”

“不对...不是的...”他的小王后何时受过这样的混言浪语，被污蔑了也不知道如何反驳，眼睛红的像一只可怜的小兔子，软绵绵的还试图解释。

崔始源没给金钟云更多的辩解机会，一鼓作气插进了小王后的宫颈口，不断插着那个狭窄的地方，身体相接几乎要把小王后操进床里。

他的小王后被操的已经说不出什么话了，只会躺在床上呻吟和流眼泪，敏感的小穴再一次潮吹了出来，将整个裙摆都打湿了，借着那些湿润的液体，崔始源扣着小王后纤细的腰肢，将自己的精液全部送进了他的宫颈里。

喷射进入的精液刺激的金钟云不自觉的又痉挛了几下，他用手捂着小腹，好像还不敢相信自己被完全内射了的事实，他的身体正在吸收那些活跃的精子，或许会有一颗在他体内深根发芽，结出罪恶的果实。

他吓坏了，挣扎着就要崔始源退出去，然而崔始源的性器插在他的体内，有意堵着那些精液溢出来，甚至还往里捅了捅，就像动物圈地占领猎物得本能一样，还没有想要离开的打算。

这种完全占有的感觉着实是好，崔始源眼下心情较之前相比愉悦了许多，甚至好脾气的安慰着因为害怕怀孕有些恐慌的小王后。

“怀孕了就生下来，我保证不会有事的。”

“不可以..怀孕..”小王后下体含着他的性器，抽噎的抗拒着。“会被杀掉的..我的丈夫，不会放过我的...”

“那就杀了他好不好？老头子活的够久的了，看着也挺碍眼。”

“不过我也不想给其他人作嫁衣，盼他死的人太多了。到时候出了力不讨好，没点意思..”

“你不会死的。”崔始源摸着小王后的头发，亲了亲他柔软的嘴唇，一手解开了束缚着小王后的束腰带子。“但你也最好别想着去依附别人了...”

“只当我一个人的小宝贝，好么。”

这话说的委实明白了。金钟云眼睛眨了眨没说话，像是在思考其中的利弊。

崔始源也不着急，心平气和的等着小王后的回答。半响金钟云才凑过去搂住了崔始源的脖子，他声音因着一场情事而显得有些沙哑，带着少年感的稚气，语气放的很软。

“那你要给我最好的。”

这就是同意了，崔始源奖励式的亲了亲他。

“当然。你想要的我都会给你。”

他低下头和他的小王后对视，两个人都从彼此的眼神里看出了几分算计和心机，却都默契的未提。

成年人的世界里去讲什么爱情总是太过虚伪，不过是各取所需罢了。崔始源看的很清，金钟云需要在老国王死之前攀附住权利中心，而他自己也需要利用金钟云来达成一些利益。

因此他早早就关注过这位小王后，崔始源相信，这位小王后也早已经了解清楚了自己。至于对自己背后的势力是否知晓还有待存疑，不过这位总归不是什么天真的小公主，也十分懂得利用自己的优势去换取利益，所以他才敢剑走偏锋搭上这条线。

果然，小王后从不稚嫩天真。这其实并没有什么错，毕竟他自己更不是什么好人。他不像大王子，生来就是高贵身份。骨子里流淌着贵族的纯种血液，做事情被宠坏了，畏手畏的。他是一个失去继承权的私生子，想要的一切都要靠去争去抢才能得到。

所以他从来不是什么好人，好人才活不下去在这吃人的王宫里。

金钟云也一样。

他们都是一类人，所以注定要互相被吸引。


End file.
